


The Hallway

by peacenik0



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Movie: The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/pseuds/peacenik0
Summary: Tensions are high as Mulder and Scully deal with the fallout from their almost kiss in the hallway.I am very proud to announce that this story won the MSR category of the tumblr x-files fanfic contest ( sponsored by @xfpornbattle)





	The Hallway

** **

**** **/ Set post FTF/ Words: 6090**

****

\--- 

_Good Old Days Bar, August 1998_

Scully lets out a loud exhale as she pushes open the heavy, creaky door. And to her surprise, there is Mulder standing right in front of her. His fists are balled up at his sides and there is a tension in his jaw. Scully feels the waves of heat coming off of him, she sees the burning determination in his eyes. She gasps as he pushes her back into the bathroom. 

“Mul-ler, what the hell…” her words are swallowed whole when suddenly he pulls her against his frame, and crushes his lips against hers. It feels like all the air has been sucked out of her lungs. His lips move against hers roughly, bruising her in the most delicious way. Her tongue slides over his bottom lip, and he opens his mouth for her. When he slides his velvet tongue against hers, she tastes whiskey and adrenaline. He sucks on her bottom lip, and her nipples tighten against her bra. She is overcome by the sheer power of this moment.

When Mulder breaks the kiss, and their breaths echo off of the restroom walls. Scully looks into his eyes, his desire is molten, it almost burns her. It matches her own

“That is what I meant to do, Scully…”

\----

_Mulder’s Apartment, June 1998_

As soon as she got the news, she knew it was over. Salt Lake City, Utah. If she couldn't work with Mulder, then what was left for her? Nothing. She didn't want to continue. So her resignation seemed like the only logical choice. 

Besides, he didn't really need her anyway. She only held him back. And that thought hurt more than anything. 

A hard lump formed in her throat when she thought about having to tell Mulder that their partnership was over. Dissolved once again. But this time it felt more final. The stakes felt higher. Not only because of the vast global conspiracy. But also because of what they had become to reach other. 

In truth she wasn't even sure exactly what that was. 

It was against her better judgment to go to his apartment that night. In fact, she nearly talked herself out of it three times on the way there. But after everything that they had been through, it didn't feel like the right to say goodbye over the phone. And so here she was in front of his door once again, wrapping herself up in her resolve like it was armor.

It was best to just get it over with. Rip it off quickly, like a bandaid. For Mulder's sake and her own. It would sting for a while, but they would heal in time. And if she did that, he would have less time to talk her out of it. She wouldn't have to deal with all the messy uncomfortable emotions. 

But as she knocked on his open door, Scully felt raw, like an open wound. 

“Salt Lake City, Utah. Transfer effective immediately.” 

She said the words decisively. Hoping that there would be no room for argument. 

And when she saw the confusion and hurt in his eyes, she knew that it would've been better to call. She should've called.

“I need you on this, Scully.” 

“You don't need me Mulder, you never have.” 

But the way he looked at her. It made her feel things that she shouldn't feel. So she escaped into the hallway.There was some part of her that wanted Mulder to come after her, to tell her not to go. But another part knew it was too much to hope for.

“If you want to tell yourself that so you can quit with a clear conscious, you can, but you’re wrong.”

And so here he was, telling her that she was wrong yet again. It felt like salt being rubbed even further into her already bleeding heart. It stung, but Scully still clung to the facts. 

“Why did they assign me to you in the first place, Mulder? To rein you in, to shut you down.” 

“But you saved me.”

His words knocked her back on her heels. Made her feel things that she wasn't supposed to feel. Her insides roiled, she was too overwhelmed to even look at him. Because that would make things too difficult. She felt the hot prick of tears at the corners of her eyes. How could she leave when he said those things? It wasn't fair really, not at all.

“You kept me honest. You made me a whole person.”

Her heart clenched in her chest. He wasn’t talking about the X-Files anymore now. This wasn’t something work colleges said to one another. The words reverberated around in her ears. _You made me a whole person._

“I don't want to do this without you, I don't even know if I can.” The way his voice caught on those words. Filled with both desperation and hopefulness. For Mulder to say that he needed her like this. It felt like air to her oxygen depleted lungs. Like water when she didn't even know she was dying of thirst. “And if I quit now, they win.” 

And that was it. She was going to stay. And if Scully were honest with herself, Mulder had her at _but_ _you saved me_. Yet she reveled in the way his words wrapped around her. The way he said the things that she had always wanted to hear. They hugged, and it felt so good. She kissed his forehead, leaned her head against his. This was the way they reconnected. A rare moment of relief. She could breathe again.

When she pulled away from his embrace, she thought it would end there. They would go their separate ways, much as they had many times before. Then he cupped her face in his warm hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. And for a second the world stopped. Because Mulder had never looked at her that way before, not ever.

Her heart jumped as the realization dawned on her; he was going to kiss her. And this didn’t look like a chaste friendly kiss. She felt her conflicted emotions coursing through her. First the surprise, then the strangeness of her unbridled desire prickling over her skin. She was going to kiss him back, maybe even more than that. His warm breath tickled her lips for too short a time. Then she opened her mouth to him, made herself ready. Because she wanted this, wanted to be kissed. 

And then…

Things get a little fuzzy for her after the bee. But the kiss never happened, that she knows with absolute certainty. And of course they never talked about it. Not even one mention of it. Erased from all memory, as if it never even existed.

\---

So Mulder went to Antarctica, because Scully was there. He had recently come to the conclusion that he was nothing without her; that Scully was vital to his very existence. But there wasn’t time to think about it when her life was held in the balance. 

As he trekked across the miles and miles of frozen tundra she was the only thing on his mind. His thoughts were a constant refrain; like a broken record, or a skipping C.D. _Find Scully. Find Scully. Find Scully._ Scully would say that he was persistent, hyper-focused. That when he wanted something, he went out and got it. And she was right; he couldn’t think of anything else. Because nothing else mattered.

And then she was alive; semi conscious, naked and shivering. And his heart leapt for one blinding second. So he brushed the gooey hair out of her face, and took his own clothes off of his back to warm her with. And there wasn’t time to talk, only time to make sure she was okay. And so he didn’t stop, he just kept moving. He hoisted her over his shoulder, pushed her through a tunnel. Gave her mouth to mouth when she faked him out ( good one Scully). The adrenaline of being in constant danger propelled him forward. 

_Save Scully. Save Scully. Save Scully_.

And they were being lifted up up into the frozen atmosphere, a split second later they were on the ground. The alien ship raised eerily up into the air as he looked behind him in awe. And they ran and ran and ran. Finally collapsing. Mulder watched the ship take off. but the fucked up thing was that he was too tired to even appreciate it. Just his luck.

But he smiled, because Scully was alive, and she was with him again. Nothing else mattered. 

\---

In the weeks since Scully decided to stay on, things have gotten strange between them. Scully retreats inward, Mulder gets defensive. And the almost kiss is never spoken of. Mostly because Scully never mentions it, and Mulder takes that to mean she never wanted it in the first place. 

So going to Antarctica to save her life was fine. But trying to kiss her in his hallway was a bridge too far? It makes no sense to Mulder. Every time he thinks he is truly beginning to understand Scully, she closes herself off to him. It’s maddening. But this is her way, and he knows that. 

Mulder worries that he crossed the line when he tried to kiss her. That maybe he had been too impulsive in the heat of the moment. But for a split second he felt that she was going to kiss him back. Yet he remembers the way she jerked away from him, because of the bee sting. Had he misread her signals, made her uncomfortable? It is all very confusing for Mulder. 

And now the tension between them is so thick that he can hardly breathe when they are alone in a room together. The dithering doldrums of the unbearable late summer heat seem to ratchet up the tension another notch. Their unspoken feelings bubble up hot between them. 

They are at a breaking point. Something has to be done if they are going to continue working together. 

Mulder knows that Scully can feel it too. But he is still surprised when she asks him out for drinks on Friday afternoon as they were packing up for the weekend. She taps his shoulder, and looked down at her feet. 

“Uh, Mulder...would you like to get a drink after…” she can barely get the words out, she’s so nervous. Scully asking him out is a little out of left field, but Mulder is both amused and pleasantly surprised. He is glad that they will get a chance to decompress. To get back to who they are as partners and friends. A night out is just what they need.

“Yeah, sure, what did you have in mind?”

\----

_Good Old Days Bar, Northern Virginia_

They decide to go to the bar directly after work. There is no time to change. But Scully is able to quickly powder her nose, and discard her heavy black blazer and nylons in her car. Getting out of her work attire feels like a relief against the suffocating August heat. When she enters the bar, Mulder is already there in a barstool, angled towards the door. Scully feels his eyes drape over her form. She supposes that he is not used to seeing her in just a white tank top, and pencil skirt. 

Scully takes note that Mulder’s tie is loosened, and the first few buttons of his dress shirt are undone. No problem there, it is August afterall. His shoulders are tense, and Scully feels awkwardness as she stiffly sits next to him. 

Scully is grateful when the bartender comes over to take their order. Gus is a middle-aged man with long braids, a long beard, a black leather jacket and a pot belly. She is also grateful that the bar is nearly empty, perhaps not strange for an early Friday evening. 

“I think I’ll start with a beer, something light, refreshing if you have it.” She tells Gus.

“Same, thanks.” Mulder nods his approval, now his shirtsleeves are rolled up. Scully finds this very attractive. “It’s too damn hot for long sleeves, Scully,” he says casually loosening his tie. Scully to bury her face in her pint, attempting to keep any lustful thoughts at bay. But then he shrugs out of his button down leaving a thin white tank. This causes Scully to gulp down her beer with a ferocity she hasn’t seen since college. _Stop it_ she wants to tell him. “Woah, Scully, take it easy. You gotta give me a chance to catch up,” he chuckles. 

One drink becomes two, and two become three. Scully feels the the weight begin to ease off of her shoulders. The alcohol numbs her nerves, makes her feel more at ease being near to him. Like they used to be, before….

The jukebox plays familiar rock songs from the seventies. Mulder bobs his head to the Rolling Stones, Scully taps her foot against the barstool to the beat of the music. She is really starting to feel good, at ease. They are both smiling more, really starting to enjoy each other’s company. 

“You want to dance, don’t you?” he smirks playfully at her. “I can tell.”

“No… absolutely not, Mulder.” She shakes her head in an exaggerated fashion, then gives him an adorable pout. “I think I will need a lot more to drink if you want me to get out there and dance.” 

“Well, that settles it then.” He taps the countertop, and Gus rolls his eyes at Mulder. Scully can relate to that feeling. “Oh barkeep, we’d like a couple of shots. Whiskey for me and… “ He haphazardly gestures towards Scully, who mouths the word _whiskey._ “ And the same for Dr. Scully, here.” 

“He’ll be buying this one,” Scully gestures to Mulder. “And make that four shots.” Scully says woozily. But after all that Mulder has put her through, he _should_ be buying her shots, right? But Scully is surprised when he reaches for his wallet no questions asked. 

“Fine, then,” he deadpans. When Gus returns with his change, Mulder pockets some extra quarters.

“We should go out for drinks more often,” Scully says brushing her knees against his as she swings in the barstool. “You’re much less stingy when you’re drunk,” she says teasingly.

“Ha, well I could say the same for you.” He smirks. Scully shoots him a look, and he holds up his hands in surrender. 

“What should we drink to?” Mulder slurs as he holds up a his shot glass. 

“To old friends…” she say softly. His eyes meet hers, warm and affectionate. It makes her feel things.

“I’ll drink to that.” 

Clink. Gulp. Burn. And then another round. 

“Piano Man” starts playing on the jukebox, and Mulder covers his ears. 

“Ugh, this song is terrible. Something must be done about this, Scully.” He grabs her hand, and pulls her out on the dance floor. Scully teeters a bit on her heels as they walk. 

“Actually, I like Billy Joel,” Scully pouts at him. They reach the jukebox, and she sways. Mulder catches her by the hips to steady her. Scully automatically leans into him.

“And that is because you have terrible taste in music,” Mulder whispers in her ear. She swats him playfully.

“Hey! I like classical music, and by definition that is the gold standard of all music,” Scully giggles. “Because it’s classical. The end, I win.” She has the evidence to back up her claim.

“I can’t argue with your logic there,” he deadpans teasingly. 

“And you’re going to let me pick this time,” Scully put her finger in his belt loop and tugs him a little closer to her, grinning all the while. It must be the alcohol, because Scully is flirting hard. It feels like they are a new couple on a date. All of the earlier tension has melted leaving two people who just liked spending time together. In some ways, isn't that exactly what they are?

All of the sudden it seems like a good idea to reach into Mulder’s pocket. She fishes around for the quarters he stowed there. Mulder’s breath catches in his throat. She feels a rush at catching him off guard. Her fingers brush up against his inner-thigh, dangerously close to his cock. He grabs her wrist. A spark goes through both of them. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” He asks in surprise. The air between them courses with a snapping magnetic energy.

“Looking for something,” she says coyly, finally producing the quarters. Mulder still hasn’t let go of her wrist. 

Neither of them can look away.

She is again reminded of the hallway. The way he looked at her then. Mulder leans his head down and touches his forehead to hers. His hand cups her cheek, and Mulder runs his thumb over her jaw. Warmth spreads all over her body. 

She lets her eyes drift down to his mouth, which is slightly open. His lips look like they _should_ be kissed, like they _must_ be kissed. She surprises herself at her certainty of this, it appears in her brain like a scientific fact.

Leaning forward Scully touches her nose to his, and he nuzzles against her. Her lips buzz with her intoxication. Won’t it feel so good to just touch her lips to his? His whiskey spiked breath blows warm across her mouth, making her pulse with anticipation. Their lips are a hairsbreadth from each other. Finally, she crosses the seeming kasam of distance between them. 

His lips are as soft as she imagined they would be. Scully leans into him further, hoping for more contact. And it takes her a second to realize that Mulder isn’t kissing her back. She begins to feel self-conscious. 

_He doesn't want this._

Her fair skin flushes hot red with embarrassment. She quickly breaks away from him and looks down, unable to meet his eyes. Her fight or flight instinct has been activated. 

“Uh, I’m going to go to the restroom. Um, order me another shot, ok?” The quarters (once warm in her hand), drop to the floor as she flees the scene of the crime. The clack of her heels against the linoleum deafens out the sound of him calling after her.

She doesn’t want to look like she’s running away, even though that is exactly what she is doing. Once inside the safety of the small grimy bathroom, she lets out a loud exhale. Scully looks at her reflection in the mirror, and chatises herself for acting so reckless. It’s so unlike her. What will she even say to Mulder? 

_I was intoxicated, and my judgment was impaired._

_I was confused. I don’t know where we stand._

_It didn't mean anything, don't flatter yourself, Mulder._

_Don’t be ridiculous, let’s just pretend it didn’t happen._

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she says these words out loud, looking at her mouth as she enunciates the words. She tries to make them sound decisive, definitive. But her speech sounds slurred and imprecise. Scully fixes a mascara smudge under her eye, smoothes her skirt, and finger combs her hair. Once everything is back in place, she will regain her usual steely resolve. Now she’s ready to face the music. As she opens the door, she is shocked to see Mulder there. He’s been brooding.

\---

“Scully… Scully…” his calls fade against the closing strains of Billy Joel’s harmonica.

Mulder stands there dumbfounded, he can’t move. His drunken mind moves slowly. He touches his lips, he can still feel her kiss. He curses himself for not kissing her back. He had really wanted to, but Scully caught him by surprise. And now he’s ruined everything. Not knowing what else to do, he heads back to the bar to procure their next round of drinks.

As he approaches the counter dejectedly, a storm cloud over his head. Gus welcomes him with a slow clap. Clap. Clap.Clap

“Well, I’ve gotta hand it to you brother. Gus says still clapping. Mulder is embarrassed, and his otherwise fragile ego is bruised. “I’ve been a bartender for twenty-five years, and I’ve never seen a guy strike out that spectacularly with a woman.”

“Gee, thanks, Gus. That’s a great way to earn your tip.” He says sarcastically. 

“If you want my opinion…” the older man starts. 

“I don’t. Just a couple more shots, thanks.” Mulder says holding up two fingers. 

“You not interested in women or something?” Gus asks as he pours the shots. Mulder shakes his head no. “So just not interested in her?” 

“Well, yes. But it’s complicated. We work together.“ Mulder doesn’t understand why he is is all the sudden being so loose-lipped with this nosey bartender. He must be more drunk than he thought.

“Seems like you’re making it out to be a lot more complicated than it is. From my perspective, it looked like she kissed you, and you just stood there like an idiot.” The bartender says gruffly. Mulder pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s annoyed, but mostly because Gus is right.

“You sure don’t pull any punches,” Mulder says knocking back his shot of whiskey. 

“I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.” 

“But you’re right, that’s pretty much essentially exactly the way it happened.” He admits. 

“Maybe you ought stop thinking so much and grow a set. There could still be a chance for you to get laid tonight. ” Gus says. Mulder nearly spits out his drink. He is taken aback. Mulder would never assume or even expect the night to end with sex. Was there even a possibility of that? 

“I don’t know…” For Mulder the thought is appealing, but it still seems rather far fetched. He loves Scully of course, more than loves her. He thinks back to the the feeling of her lips on his. 

“A woman like that isn’t going to be around forever.” Gus says. His words resonate with Mulder, they spur him to action. The next thing he knows, he’s on his way back to the darkened hall. And much like his recent adventure to Antarctica, all he can think about is getting to Scully. One could say that Mulder is impulsive. That he is the type to jump first and ask questions later. And maybe that is all true. But his desire for her has reached its breaking point. As soon as he gets to the ladies room door, it swings open revealing Scully on the other side. It’s now or never. 

Without a second thought, he roughly pulls her small body against his. His mouth descends on hers like he is a man dying of thirst in the desert. He sucks on her bottom lip, and sweeps his tongue inside her mouth. And for a moment he is worried that Scully will not reciprocate. But then, she throws her arms around his shoulders, and pulls their bodies flush. Mulder feels the passion coursing between them. Their tongues meet in open air, and Scully gasps into his mouth. He has never been more turned on in his life.

\----

“That is was what I was going to do.” Mulder finishes.

Scully’s heart clenches in her chest. She can hardly believe what is happening between them. But the rawness of their kiss still lingers on her lips. And try as she might, she can’t seem to ignore the propulsive energy coursing between them. It propels her forward.

“If that is what you meant to do, then I think you should do it again,” she tells him. Mulder’s face flashes from surprise back to fervent perseverance. And their heated mouths find each other once again. And Scully’s body feels inflamed as they kiss. The passion between them builds further, and Scully feels both burned and consumed by it. She pulls his bottom lip between her teeth, and he squeezes her hips roughly in his hands. 

Scully surprises herself, by pulling him into the bathroom stall. When she turns to slide the lock closed, she feels his breath hot in her ear. Scully feels the heat of his cock, as he grinds himself into from behind.

“Tell me to stop, tell me you don't want this.” There is a quiet desperation in his voice. He slides his arms around her, and his fingers tentatively sweep up to cup her breasts. Scully feels a wave of arousal pulsing between her legs. She shifts her hips back, and tantalizingly rubs her ass against his erection. His clothed cock slides between her asscheeks and pokes her lower back. She lets out an audible gasp. Fuck. This wasn’t supposed to feel this good.

“I can't,” Scully whispers back. Because now, they have reached the point of no return. And clearly they both want this, and have wanted this for a long time. Scully feels the certainty of her decision as she achingly thrusts her ass against him once again. Mulder groans deep in his throat.

What has gotten into her tonight? What has gotten into them? Somehow she doesn’t care, because the rational Dana Scully is away from her desk at the moment, she will be back in the office Monday morning. Later they can make excuses as to why this happened. Later she can blame it on being drunk and horny. 

She knows what she wants. 

Turning around to face him, Scully forcefully pushes him against the metal partition wall, and devours his mouth. He responds with a surprised passion. She can feel the burning steel of his erection hot against her center. Her clit pings with the sensation. She moans into his mouth, he shudders. 

He pulls back to look at her. His lips are swollen from their kissing, his eyes are dark with passion. And Scully has never seen anything more beautiful in her life. The sight of Mulder aroused and wanting her, is like fuel to the fire burning inside of her. He licks his thumb and teases her nipple through her shirt and bra. She groans. 

 

Scully wraps her arms around his neck, and clumsily jumps into his arms. He hoists her up, so they are eye to eye. It’s as if he read her mind. Mulder pushes her skirt up around her waist, and Scully’s legs wrap around him automatically, like they were always meant to. Scully grinds herself against his clothed erection.

“Oh Fuck, Scully,” his voice drips with sex. She can feel herself getting even wetter. 

They begin thrusting in time with each other. She angles her sex against his in order to improve the friction. He groans and it reverberates against her lips. Fuck this feels good. Mulder’s head knocks against the metal of the stall partition. But he doesn’t seem to care, in fact he grabs her ass and thrusts against her even harder. 

They could go on forever like this, but Scully finds herself wanting more skin on skin contact. She strokes her hands over his toned shoulders and arms. Reaches up under his tank to feel his abdominal muscles. They contract under her fingers with the effort of his thrusts against her. She loves the feel of him under her fingers, but it’s still not enough.

“Mulder, will you...will you touch me?” She breathes the question out heavy, hoping he understands what she is asking for. Without a second thought, he turns around so that her back is against the wall. Her hands grab the metal partition for leverage. He snakes one hand between them, while somehow still supporting her ass with his other hand...

“Tell me how,” he rumbles. “Show me.” He reaches his hand up in between her thighs, and strokes the outside of her underwear with his fingers. Scully knows how athletic Mulder is, but this.

“You’re very agile, even when you’re drunk, aren’t you, Mulder?” she giggles.

“ Surprised?” he chuckles. She kisses him again, and pulls her beige panties to the side. Scully mentally chides herself for not wearing something sexier. But how was just to know that this would happen? Luckily, Mulder doesn’t seem to notice her underwear at all. In fact, he is intently focused on his own hand as it touches her dripping pussy.

“Oh god, you’re so… you’re so aroused.” Mulder sucks in a shaky breath as she moves his hand to dip his fingers into her waiting cunt. The contact sends sparks shooting through her body. Scully moves his fingers over her achingly swollen clit. Showing him how she likes to be touched. 

Mulder’s eyes roll back into his head as he touches her. She realizes then that her arousal feeds his own, like fuel to the fire.

“You do that to me,” her voice is thick, lusty. Mulder kisses her again as his fingers slide over her clit. Only in her wildest dreams would she imagine that Mulder would be so interested in her pleasure. This makes her decision all the more clear in her alcohol addled brain. Scully presses her cheek to his, feeling the stubble scratch against her skin “I want you inside me,” she whispers. 

Scully takes one hand off of the metal partition. And instinctively Mulder moves his hands back to hold her up. Scully loves the way he firmly grips her hips. He watches in awe as she undoes his belt and button fly. His pants slide easily to the floor, and she pulls his rock hard erection out of his boxers. 

Scully takes in the sight of his large leaking cock looking especially huge in her small hands. Scully would never let on that she is in awe of it. But she wants to feel him, so she circles the head of his cock with her thumb. Mulder moans deep in his chest. She bites her lip, and feels her inner muscles clench. For a moment she worries about his size, but she is so slick with arousal that it should make things go easier. Scully rubs the head of his cock through her silky arousal. Then she positions him at her entrance. 

“I’ve had dreams that end this way,” he says softly leaning his forehead against hers.

“ You have dreams about fucking a woman in the bathroom stall of a bar, Mulder?” She asks with a hint of mirth in her voice. Both of his hands return to her waist

“ No, I’ve had dreams about fucking you in the bathroom stall of a bar, Scully, ” he whispers in her ear. His words are like a live wire through her body. If only he knew what his words do to her. She rubs his cock over her clit, and a wave of pleasure courses through her. He lets out a breathy moan. His swollen mouth descends on hers, as she slips the head of his penis just inside of her opening.

As they kiss, Scully thinks back once again to the hallway. The spark of realization, the anticipation of what was to come. The regret and frustration she felt in the weeks after. The longing that she so ruthlessly tamped down within her. Mulder breaks the kiss to look at her, his eyes are flashing with passion, and something else that she has only begun to see recently. 

“Are you sure?” He asks her tentatively.

“Yes, I’m sure,” she says her tone unwavering.

Waves of pleasure tinged with pain pulse through her body as she slowly slides down his turgid cock. She can feel every ridge and contour of him. He groans low in his throat, a sound that vibrates through her entire body. She exhales a slow breath. And she sees concern pass over his face.

“Easy, easy,” his words are like liquid pouring over her. His tenderness and care for her, makes her heart beat fast in her chest. She pauses trying to relax her inner muscles, to allow space for them to fit together. But, even with as slick and ready as she is, it takes a moment for her to become accustomed to his size. The sensation of it is almost too much, the way he stretches her, fills her up. 

A feeling passes between them, a silent understanding of the gravity of this moment. She almost can’t believe that this is happening. _Finally. Finally._ Then she nods, giving him the signal that she is ready. Mulder begins to move, starting out with slow shallow thrusts. And soon the pain gives way to only pleasure.

Pleasure.

“So good. It’s so good,” she keens. Scully grinds down on him, and he picks up the pace. It takes a moment for them to find their rhythm, but once they do, their soft moans on beat with each thrust. Scully hears the pitched sounds of their gasping breaths echoing off of the walls and ceiling. She memorizes the way their bodies feel against each other. The taste and texture of his tongue against hers.

It’s messy and passionate and beautiful, just like everything else they do. He presses her more firmly against the metal wall, and she angles her pelvis so that he is stroking against her g-spot. 

“Look at me,” he says on a downstroke. His eyes meet hers, and Scully is so overwhelmed by what she sees. She kisses him with more passion than ever before. She can only hope to communicate everything she is feeling in this one single act. His mouth moves against hers with now, like this is how he wanted to kiss her in that hallway. This is how he would have kissed her.

“ I can’t believe you came to Antarctica for me,” she breathes out in between thrusts. These words have been shaking around in her brain since they returned from that frozen continent at the end of the world.

“I’d go anywhere for you, Scully,” His words are punctuated by his thrusts. His voice is raw with emotion. It makes her heart well up, threatening to overflow.

_I’d go anywhere for you, Scully. Anywhere. For you._

The passion is mounting between them. Scully begins to feel her orgasm building low in her pelvis.

“Mulder… Mulder… I think… I’m going to come,” she says rocking against him harder. Scully finds her clit, and begins circling it frantically. His cock feels glorious inside of her. His moans are music to her ears, she never knew she would love the sound so much. She relishes the way his cock slams into her, nearly splitting her in half.

“You are?” his voice is sex and wonder and amazement. “Oh, shit, you are!”

She closes her eyes as her orgasm begins break through her body, snapping her in half. She lets out a shuddering gasp, as her body thrashes against him. Her back arches as she pulses and convulses around his swollen cock. 

“ Mul-der, Oh, Oh, Oh,” She shouts out in ecstasy. 

She feels broken, splintered into mere fragments of herself. Only Mulder can put her back together again with his hands.

And she can tell that Mulder has been holding out, waiting for her. His body begin to stiffen against hers. His penis pulses within her oversensitized cunt. Her body writhes from the aftershocks of her own orgasm. But all she can think about is making him come. 

“ Is it okay if… do you want me to... “ his words are left hanging in the air. She knows his meaning. They had been so swept away by the heat of the moment, that neither of them thought about taking any precautions. She takes his face in her hands as she steadily holds his gaze.

“ I want you to come inside of me,” she says with conviction. She squeezes his cock with her inner muscles. “Let go, Mulder.” She gives him permission to come.

“Oh, Scully, “ he whimpers. And she watches in awe as Mulder’s beautiful face contorts in pleasure. It's like nothing she's ever seen. And finally he erupts into her, filling her up with his come. His ecstacy mirrors her own. She is drunk on him. 

“ Scully, Scully, Scully,” he murmurs in time with his final thrusts.

He buries his head in her shoulder and she strokes his hair. She sighs in contentment, completely fulfilled. Both of them wanting to hold on to this moment a little longer.

“ Better than you expected, or better than you hoped? “ she asks grinning at him.

“ Both,” he says. They kiss slowly, languidly. Attempting to gather every last drop of this moment. “both.” 

\---

THE END


End file.
